Chuck Bass' Dictionary of Feelings
by Midnight Shard
Summary: Chuck Bass is learing how to feel so many different new feelings that he's decided to write his own meaning about each of his feelings. Please Read and Review!
1. Lust & Pain

**Chuck Bass' Dictionary of Feelings**

**Chapter 1: Lust and Pain**

**Lust:  
**n. 1 sexual desire, especially when very intense  
2 any excessively strong desire; craving  
v. feel a very strong desire

**Chuck Bass' version:**  
1 Sleeping with your best friend's girlfriend and enjoying it  
2. Doing it again for the second time and still enjoying it

Lust. Why is lust considered such a bad thing? It brings two people closer together, and it gives Gossip Girl something to talk about. It also causes drama between two people and/or, it helps you feel something new. Chuck Bass however, has felt lust before. But, he's never felt this lustful before in his entire life. Not that he's complaining.

* * *

**Pain**:  
v. or n. 1 an unpleasant sensation in the body or a particular part of it  
2 mental suffering; grief

**Chuck Bass' version:  
**1 the person you cared about leaves you for your best friend  
2 you feel sick and/or hurt.

Pain. You hear that word in songs, stories, TV, etc. But you don't know how much it hurts until you actually feel it deep inside of you. Pain makes you feel sick, and it weakens you. Chuck Bass has never felt pain before until this very moment. He just saw his best friend and his best friend's girlfriend entering a bed room to do God knows what! What made Chuck feel pain is that his friend's girlfriend had slept with Chuck, stole his heart, and ran back to her ex-boyfriend while Chuck remained on the sidelines. This feeling called Pain is such a bastard!

* * *

**Thank you all who read my new story! Yes, this is not a oneshot and it will definitely be updated.**

**Please Review!**


	2. Love & Regret

Chuck Bass' Dictionary of Feelings

**Chuck Bass' Dictionary of Feelings**

**Chapter 2: Love and Regret**

**Love:  
**v. 1 a deep feeling of fondness and friendship; great affection or devotion  
2 an instance of such feeling

**Chuck Bass' Version:  
**1 Having butterflies fluttering around in your stomach  
2 Feeling high like you just took a drug

Hm…what's a good way to describe love? Chuck has never felt love before, until Blair Waldorf had kissed him in his limo. After that, life was great. This feeling called love…it was like a drug. At first, you deny having an addiction, but over time, you finally admit it. It makes you experience things you've never felt before. When you take your "drug", you fly to places you've never flown to before. When the "drug" is over, you feel sad and incomplete. At the same time, love makes you feel weak and powerless—something that Chuck doesn't want to feel.

* * *

**Regret:  
**v. 1 feel regret about  
2 feel sorry; mourn

**Chuck Bass' Version:  
**1 wishing you weren't such an ass  
2 to wish you didn't hurt your…best friend? Lover? Buddy?

Chuck felt like he was in kindergarten and was learning how to feel certain kinds of new feelings. One in particular that he was currently learning was regret. Never before had he felt this feeling before. And why was he feeling regret? Was it because he slept with his best friend's girlfriend, or was it because he had just spoken coldly to his best friend's girlfriend? Or maybe it was both. Either way, he really hated this stupid feeling. It made him feel sorry for himself—which had never happened to him before…until now.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading my story! And to those who alerted, favored, and reviewed**** my story.**

**For my story, I'm not going to write Chuck's emotion in the order that they happen in.**

**Please Review! I'll give you cookies!**


	3. Jealousy & Revenge

Chuck Bass' Dictionary of Feelings

**Chuck Bass' Dictionary of Feelings**

**Chapter 3: Jealousy and Revenge**

**Jealousy:**

n. 1 a jealous attitude or disposition.  
2 close vigilance.

**Chuck Bass' Version:**

1 wishing that she was yours and not his  
2 wishing that she loved you more than she loved him

Jealousy is a bitch. She causes you to wish _very_ bad things to happen to your long-time best friend for winning the girl and leaving you all alone to glower in your puddle of shame. She also causes you to turn green of envy, which has never happened before to Chuck. He's rich, why does he need to be jealous? Jealousy makes your words toxic and makes you look dangerous. This is why, Chuck Bass hates jealousy. It makes him hate his best friend, all because of a girl.

* * *

**Revenge:**

n. 1 to inflict punishment in return for (injury or insult).  
2 to seek or take vengeance for (oneself or another person); avenge

**Chuck Bass' Version:**

1 Getting back at those who hurt you  
2 Punishing those bastards who harmed or disrespected you

Revenge is so sweet. It gives you a reason to harm those bastards who harmed you. One those people is Blair. She left him for Nate. Just thinking about that event makes Chuck sick. If revenge won't kill those stupid butterflies in his stomach…then what will?

* * *

**Thank you all who read my new chapter!**

**Please Review! Remember the free cookies!**


	4. Forgiveness & Epilogue

Chuck Bass' Dictionary of Feelings

**Chuck Bass' Dictionary of Feelings**

**Chapter 4: Forgiveness and Epilogue**

**Forgiveness:  
**n. 1 pardon  
2 end of blame

**Chuck Bass' Version:  
**1 forcing yourself to admit your wrong, or lying that you were wrong  
2 an annoying 'polite' word

In every religion, you're supposed to forgive those who annoyed you and/or caused you sadness/anger in anyway. But reading it is a lot easier than saying and meaning it. Chuck has never forgiven anyone before, and he's not going to start now. For example, when that poor boy, Daniel Humphrey, punched him, Chuck never forgave him to this day. He also never forgave Blair for leaving him. It's funny how all these new feelings are caused by one person—Blair. No person has ever caused him to feel so many painful feelings before…and it scared him—a little.

* * *

**Epilogue**

_I herby conclude this 'dictionary' with a little message about my current feeling, anger. Anger sucks. I don't even know who or what I'm angry at! Is it Nathaniel? Daniel? Serena? Blair? Or maybe, I'm angry at myself. What have I done to this world for it to keep punishing me? Life sucks sometimes…_

_Chuck Bass_

**_Fin_**

* * *

**Thank you all so much for reading my story! And don't worry, this isn't the end of my Chuck fanfics!**

**Please Review! (You know you want to!)**


	5. Hesitation & Persistance

Hi everyone, I'm back! This is part 2 of Chuck Bass' Dictionary of Feeling. This is centered around some of the events that take place in Season 2.

**Chuck Bass' Dictionary of Feelings **

**Chapter 5: Hesitation and Persistance**

**Hesitation:  
**n. 1) A pause or faltering in speech  
2) To be slow to act, speak, or decide

**Chuck Bass' Version:  
**1) A pause when you don't know what to say  
2) Failing to voice your true feelings

Chuck Bass never hesitates for words. He always knows when to say the right things—except for now. "Three words, eight letters. Say it, and I'm yours." _I love you _instantly comes to his mind but he can't say it aloud. So he stands there like an idiot, struggling to say the words that refuse to come. "Thank you," she says as she turns around to leave, leaving Chuck alone to watch her.

* * *

**Persistance:  
**n. 1) Refusing to give up or let go  
2) Repetitive or continuous

**Chuck Bass' Version:  
**1) Never stop chasing something until it belongs to you  
2) Never accepting defeat

Once Chuck Bass wants something, he never stops trying until he can call that something _his_. For example: Sex and Blair. He needed both so badly that he tried to sleep with her while she was with Lord Marcus. Ugh, he hated remebering his name. It remined him of how he failed getting what he wanted _and_ the punch he got in the face after. Also Blair running after him. What does she see in him?

* * *

Please Review!


End file.
